Sepucuk Surat di Jendela
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Garis takdir berkelok apik, diguratkan begitu kuat oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Sepucuk surat terselip di jendela, menyuratkan satu pertanyaan biasa yang mengawali semuanya. YunJae fanfiction for YJS. Satu kali tembak, Boyslove, AU. Don't Like Don't Read!


Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya pada kursi di samping jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Kamar tidurnya terletak di lantai dua rumah sang ayah, sehingga ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota kecil tempat kelahirannya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong untuk berdiam diri di depan jendela pada pagi hari. Selain karena ingin menghirup udara segar pagi hari, ia pun memiliki alasan lain untuk betah berdiam diri disana. Kedua mata bulat jernihnya menatap sendu pemandangan yang tersaji di bawah sana.

Kebetulan rumah ayahnya ini terletak di sebuah komplek padat penduduk, sehingga setiap pagi banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang. Entah itu untuk pergi ke sekolah ataupun bekerja. Namun yang selalu menjadi perhatian pemuda manis itu adalah segerombol pelajar yang pulang-pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia bergabung dengan murid-murid sekolah yang sebaya dengannya itu. Hanya saja-… Tidak bisa. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa.

Ia, Kim Jaejoong mengidap sebuah penyakit aneh sejak berumur empat tahun. Penyakit yang membuatnya terhindar dari dunia luar. Malangnya lagi, sang ibu malah meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan sang ayah. Mereka bercerai—satu kosakata yang baru Jaejoong mengerti maknanya saat menginjak usia empat-belas tahun. Benar, ia terlalu lugu akan hal tersebut.

Ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang dokter gigi di sebuah klinik tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sementara ayahnya pergi bekerja, ia hanya sendirian di rumah berlantai dua itu. Hanya seekor kucing peliharaan yang menemani hari-hari kesendiriannya di rumah. Ayahnya pun tak pernah menikah lagi atau bahkan menyinggung permasalah seputar pasangan. Entah mengapa.

Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja—selama ia hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah, tidak masalah. Soal belajar, sang ayah sesekali menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengajari Jaejoong suatu hal pada malam hari selepas bekerja di klinik. Selebihnya, perpustakaan ayahnya 'lah yang akan mengajarkan.

Jaejoong masih ada disana. Duduk setia di samping jendela pada pagi hari. Kulitnya yang putih pucat karena tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari langsung itu membalut tubuhnya yang kurus dan mungil untuk remaja seusia dirinya. Raut wajahnya yang androgini kerap kali membuat beberapa tetangga yang pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya menyebut Jaejoong dengan panggilan seorang gadis. Tapi bukan. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang senang dipuji akan kecantikan dan keindahannya.

Sang ayah bahkan tidak pernah memasang televisi di rumah. Ayahnya berdalih jika ia memasang sebuah televisi, maka keingintahuan Jaejoong terhadap dunia luar akan semakin besar—yang dapat mengakibatkan pemuda manis itu kabur dari rumah yang berujung dengan melemahnya fisik sampai batas titik terakhir. Hanya sebuah pesawat telepon rumah 'lah yang menjadi penghubung mereka jika sedang berjauhan.

Mata doe milik Jaejoong berembun hangat melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Lima orang pemuda tampak tertawa gembira seraya menenteng tas sekolah mereka. Mereka bebas melakukan hal apapun di luar sana. Mereka tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki keterbatasan. Tubuhnya lemah pada sinar matahari. Kulitnya seketika akan memerah dan perih membekas. Dan itu akan berakhir dengan hilangnya kesadaran dirinya selama berhari-hari.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat mendapati tatapan salah seorang dari segerombolan murid sekolah menengah atas itu. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Tatapan mengasihani itu-… Ia membencinya. Walau pada kenyataannya ia memanglah seorang yang menyedihkan.

Dua menit berlalu semenjak ia memalingkan wajahnya. Jaejoong segera beranjak dari sana setelah menutup kembali jendela beratap teduh kamarnya. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjang itu menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Masih mengenakan piyama panjang dengan corak kartun gajah, yang berarti ia belum mandi. Malas.

Direngkuhnya sang kucing peliharaan berbulu abu-abu kepangkuannya. Mendudukkan diri di atas kursi meja makan dengan Jiji—nama kucing tersebut—dipangkuan. Bibirnya yang semerah buah ceri menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia tahu jika hewan itu tidak akan pernah membalas semua perkataannya dengan hal yang sama. Tetapi bagi Jaejoong, hanya dibalas dengan ngeongan sang kucing pun sudah cukup. Karena bagaimanapun juga, hanya Jiji teman yang ia miliki. Sedari kecil, ia tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan siapa pun kecuali ayahnya. Katakan bahwa pemuda manis itu memang buruk dalam pergaulan. Ia hanya mengenal ayahnya—dan Jiji tentu saja. Ah, jangan lupakan juga wanita paruh baya yang tiga hari sekali datang ke rumah ini untuk bersih-bersih.

Bosan, tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ayahnya terlalu menyayangi dirinya. Dan patut 'lah ia mensyukuri dan menghormati hal itu. Karena bisa saja, ia yang sedari kecil mengidap penyakit aneh ini dilempar keluar oleh ayahnya dan mati mengenaskan di luar—tanpa ada satu pun orang yang mengenalnya. Bahkan mungkin orang pun tidak akan sudi menguburkan mayatnya. Persis seperti apa yang ibunya teriakkan pada sang ayah saat ia berusia tujuh tahun.

.

.

.

Basah.

Jaejoong menggosokkan sehelai handuk pada rambutnya yang basah. Ia baru saja mandi ditemani dengan belasan bebek karet berbagai ukuran dan warna yang menghiasi kamar mandinya agar kamar mandinya itu tidak terlalu sepi dan kosong melompong. Semerbak aroma vanila menguar di udara dengan bebas.

Dikenakannya kaus longgar dan celana katun pendek favoritnya. Menghampiri jendela saat menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disana. Ia pun menghampiri jendela dan mendapati sepucuk surat yang terselip diantara kusen dan daun jendela yang tertutup.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya; siapa gerangan yang menyelipkan surat itu di jendela. Terlebih kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua semakin membuatnya kebingungan bagaimana surat tersebut bisa ada disana. Mana mungkin ada orang yang kurang waras memanjat ke jendela rumah orang lain hanya untuk menyelipkan sepucuk surat. Setidaknya, di pintu depan rumahnya terdapat sebuah lubang horizontal yang bisa digunakan. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

Jaejoong memperhatikan amplop berwarna putih ditangannya. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma sitrus dari surat tersebut. Aroma sitrus yang segar.

Perlahan, dibukanya segel amplop penuh perhatian tanpa merusak wadahnya. Penasaran sekali dengan isinya. Ditariknya keluar selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi dari dalam amplop itu. Memang sepucuk surat.

Dibacanya sampai kata terakhir surat tersebut. Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Hal ini tidak pernah terbayang dalam benak Jaejoong—bahkan melintas pun tidak pernah! Tapi-…

_Halo. Namaku Jung Yunho, pemuda yang melihatmu tadi pagi di jendela dan kauabaikan. Hehe…_

_Siapa namamu? Mari berteman!_

_P.S: Balas suratku ini kapan saja kau sempat. Aku tidak memaksa. Jika kau membalas, cukup gantungkan surat balasanmu itu pada seutas benang dari atas sana. Terima kasih._

Jantungnya kini berdebar tak karuan. Ia gugup. Saking gugupnya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kencang sampai menimbulkan sedikit luka. Namun tak dihiraukannya perih dari luka baru dibibirnya. Ia senang sekaligus takut.

Senang jika ternyata ada orang di luar sana yang juga ingin berteman dengannya. Takut jika harapan untuk memiliki seorang teman yang tulus hanyalah harapan semu apabila Jaejoong mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

Maka dari itu, setelah seharian menimbang-nimbang dengan menenangkan hati yang bimbang, ia pun memutuskan untuk membalas surat dari calon temannya itu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu entah sampai kapan keadaan itu akan bertahan. Tetapi setidaknya hal ini akan memberikan pengalaman yang baru.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggulung kertas surat balasan miliknya menggunakan seutas benang wol yang biasa ia gunakan untuk merajut topi hangat musim dingin. Benang itu kemudian ia tarik dari gulungan hingga menjulur panjang. Sekiranya cukup untuk mencapai jendela lantai bawah rumahnya.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak membuka daun jendela kamarnya. Lalu diulurkannya surat itu dengan benang yang sudah ia ikat pada sebuah paku tepian jendela. Berharap jika esok hari balasan surat darinya mendapat respon yang baik dari sosok bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Jujur, sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri lupa bagaimana rupa dari sosok yang sempat ia abaikan saat memandangnya dari bawah sana pagi tadi. Ah, Jaejoong ingat. Berarti-.. Salah seorang dari murid sekolah menengah itu 'lah yang mengiriminya surat. Tapi ia tidak ingat rupanya seperti apa.

Senyum kecil terulas dibibir Jaejoong. Dalam hati terus merapalkan doa pada Tuhan.

_Kim Jaejoong. Maafkan aku jika kau tersinggung. Kau mau berteman denganku?_

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka.

Sudah lima hari berturut-turut ia saling berbalas surat dengan Jung Yunho. Namun sekali pun tidak pernah ia memergoki pemuda itu menyelipkan suratnya di jendela. Jaejoong sampai dibuat kebingungan setengah mati memikirkan bagaimana cara Jung Yunho dapat menyelipkan sepucuk surat di jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua tanpa diketahui olehnya yang notabene pemilik kamar.

Pernah sekali ia menuliskan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Jung Yunho. Namun sang sahabat pena tidak pernah mau memberitahu.

_Cukup dengan terbalasnya surat darimu, maka aku nyata dan benar-benar ada untukmu._

Ayahnya belum mengetahui hal ini sama sekali. Entah bagaimana reaksi dari orang tua tunggal yang menyayanginya itu jika mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong—putra satu-satunya yang abnormal dan asosial—memiliki seorang sahabat pena.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan setiap pagi yang biasa Jaejoong lakukan kini mulai ia tinggalkan.

Pada salah satu surat, ia pernah menuliskan tentang kebiasaannya itu. _Bear_—panggilan yang Jaejoong berikan pada Jung Yunho—membujuknya beberapa kali untuk memperkecil frekuensi kebiasaannya karena saat ini cuaca mulai memasuki musim panas. Terlalu riskan untuk kesehatan Jaejoong.

Ya-.. Entah mengapa ia mau-mau saja menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan itu kepada sahabat penanya. Tapi setidaknya, dengan menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada sang sahabat pena dapat meringankan beban hati yang memberatkannya. Terlebih lagi, Jung Yunho-_Bear_ selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebar bahkan tertawa membaca surat yang terselip rapi di jendela kamarnya pada pagi hari. Menghibur dirinya yang bermuram durja.

Sang ayah hanya mengulas senyum melihat perubahan sang anak yang mulai membuka diri. Tidak terus mengurung diri di kamar pada pagi hari. Mulai dari sekarang, putra tercintanya yang akan memasakkan makanan untuknya. Ia rindu masakan rumah.

Pria tua itu penasaran dengan perubahan yang dialami putranya. Intuisinya mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang berjasa dibalik perubahan sikap Jaejoong yang pendiam. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih—pada siapapun itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang mempunyai batas usia.

.

.

.

Hari ke tiga-puluh tiga, Jaejoong tiba-tiba berlari menerjang sang ayah sambil menangis tersedu dipelukan. Pria tua itu dibuat kebingungan dan panik setengah mati. Setelah sekian minggu berubahnya sikap sang putra menjadi lebih baik, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan air mata Jaejoong yang berderai pilu.

Dari situ, ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa putranya telah jatuh hati pada seseorang.

.

.

.

_Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku di sekolah. Berat rasanya untuk memberitahukan ini padamu. Namun aku teringat dengan janji kita. Tidak ada rahasia mengenai kehidupan yang dijalani meski kita tak pernah bertatap muka._

Boo,_ setelah kuberitahukan hal ini, kumohon padamu untuk jangan menangisi hal yang akan terjadi. Semua yang terjadi bukan salah siapapun. Tuhan hanya ingin menguji kita dalam waktu—yang tak pasti—untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Sekali lagi, jangan kautangisi. Aku tidak mau kau meneteskan air mata sedih karena aku—pemuda bodoh yang dengan beraninya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang malaikat-tak-sempurna yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan ke dunia._

_Mungkin ini adalah surat terakhir yang dapat kuselipkan di jendela kamarmu._

_Besok lusa, aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke London, Inggris. Ayahku resmi mendirikan sebuah perusahaan properti disana. Aku, sebagai putra sulung keluarga, wajib mengikuti aturan keluarga untuk tetap tinggal bersama mereka selama aku belum bisa memiliki perusahaan atas namaku sendiri._

Boo,_ aku berjanji—aku akan belajar dan berusaha dengan keras!_

_Hatiku terus mengatakan kalau kau 'lah takdirku yang sesungguhnya. Maka dari itu-… Tunggu aku. Tunggu aku untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, _Boojae!

_Salam rindu dan sayang untuk Kim Jaejoong._

_Yang akan selalu mencintaimu,_

_Jung Yunho_

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Joongie, bisa kau bukakan pintu sebentar?"

"Maaf, ayah. Masakan Joongie yang ini tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Bisa-bisa gosong nanti-.."

TING TONG

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar!"

CEKLEK

"Halo—selamat siang, paman. Namaku Jung Yunho. Apakah Kim Jaejoong ada di rumah?"

.

.

.

Setelah sekian tahun menguatkan diri dengan janji yang ia pegang teguh.

Setelah sekian tahun ia memendam rasa sesak yang membuncah di uluhatinya.

Setelah sekian tahun ia menanti dengan hati yang berdebar menyesakkan.

Setelah sekian tahun hatinya dipenuhi dengan kebimbangan dan ketakutan.

Setelah sekian lama—tepat tujuh tahun surat dari sang sahabat pena tiada terselip lagi di ambang jendela kamar tidurnya.

Jung Yunho-… Kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Merengkuh tubuhnya yang rapuh dalam dekapan hangat yang senantiasa menjadi bunga dalam tidurnya. Membisikkan kata rindu dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam—tulus dan manis.

"Kau tidak membuka suratku pagi ini, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Rutinitasnya berubah sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Di mana biasanya ia selalu membaca surat baru Yunho sembari menikmati udara pagi dari jendela kamarnya, tapi satu minggu setelah memastikan bahwa surat itu memang surat terakhir seperti yang sahabat penanya tulis—ia pun menyerah. Maka dari itu, tidak ada satu pikiran pun yang terlintas untuk memeriksa jendela kamarnya pagi ini.

"Aku-… Aku-"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar merasakan sentuhan Yunho pada sisi wajahnya. Ditatapnya lekat sosok asli dari Jung Yunho-_Bear,_ sang sahabat pena.

"Mari kita buka suratnya."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya menurut. Diliriknya sang ayah yang berada tak jauh dari sana—mengulas senyum lembut lalu menggumamkan sebuah kata yang membuat setetes air mata jatuh bebas dari mata indah Jaejoong.

_Berbahagialah._

.

.

.

Yunho mengedarkan tatapan mata serupa mata rubahnya ke sekeliling kamar sang kekasih pujaan hati. Kamar yang bersih dan nyaman. Boneka lama namun terawat baik—yang dulu pernah disinggung Jaejoong pada salah satu suratnya—bertumpuk rapi di atas tempat tidur. Senyum tersungging dibibir bentuk hati milik Yunho. Mengingat bahwa salah satu dari boneka tersebut ada boneka pemberian dirinya dulu. Tapi anehnya, Yunho tidak menangkap keberadaan dari boneka gajah tersebut.

Namun matanya membelalak lebar—tertegun saat melihat sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi puluhan surat yang ia tulis untuk Jaejoong tertata dengan apik disana. Termasuk beberapa benda pemberiannya. Yunho ingat, benda-benda itu ia beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dari mengantar koran pagi-pagi sekali sebelum berangkat ke sekolah—dan beruntungnya saat ia mengatar koran ke rumah pujaan hatinya itu, Jaejoong masih terlelap tidur. Sedikit berolahraga pada pagi hari—selain bersepeda—ia memanjat tangga yang tersimpan di pekarangan rumah tersebut untuk mencapai jendela kamar Jaejoong dan meletakkan balasan surat darinya kala itu.

"A-apa ini, _Bear_?"

Yunho menampilkan senyum menawannya pada malaikat-tak-sempurna yang sedari dulu menjadi penyemangatnya dalam setiap keadaan. Jaejoong mengacungkan sepucuk surat yang diselipkannya di jendela kamar pujaan hatinya itu. Namun bukan hal itu yang menjadi atensi mereka kini.

Tetapi sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beledu merah ditangan kanan Jaejoong.

Dihampirinya Jaejoong, untuk kemudian meraih kotak beledu merah itu. Membuka penutupnya dan menunjukkannya pada sang kekasih.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini? =.="a *nemplok dijidat seksi bang Uchun*

Mind to review?


End file.
